In assenza di te
by Lolaluna
Summary: Lily avait couru. Sans un mot. Sans un adieu. Juste un regard éperdu d’angoisse. La peur au ventre. Un monde qui s’écroule peu à peu. Dernieres pensées de Lily, juste après la mort de James. Trés court et inspiré de in assenza di te de Laura Pausini.


**_In assenza di te_**

Quelques secondes…

- Cours Lily!

Et Lily avait couru. Sans un mot. Sans un adieu. Juste un regard éperdu d'angoisse. La peur au ventre. Un monde qui s'écroule peu à peu.

Elle montait les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre lorsqu'elle entendit la porte du rez-de-chaussée voler en éclat. Puis les sort fusèrent. La fureur du combat s'élevait jusqu'à elle. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît… Sauvez le. Il doit vivre! Pour moi, pour le bébé! Il ne peut pas mourir… Pas maintenant, pas comme ça! S'il vous plaît… Un bruit mat. Un corps qui s'effondre.

Lily stoppa sa course, le souffle court. Lentement, elle se retourna et scruta la pénombre qui noyait la maison, un étage plus bas. James… Il avait gagné! Il était vivant! Au bas des marches, une ombre se profila. Longiligne, froide et frémissante… Non… Non! Lily poussa un hurlement. Des larmes de douleur et de rage se mirent à couler sur ses joues pâles. Ses jambes manquèrent de se dérober sous elle alors qu'une partie de son âme la quittait. Elle était seule, sans défense… Nue face au Mal. Dehors, la pluie se mit à tomber, à battre contre les vitres sous les roulements d'un tonnerre lointain. Le bébé se mit à crier. Le bébé! Lily était sa défense à lui! Au prix de douloureux efforts, Lily se redressa, et reprit sa course. La silhouette noire commença elle aussi son ascension, lentement, avec une confiance cruelle et désarmante.

James… Il était partie et l'avait laissé seule. Ils ne passeraient pas Noël à New York. Ils ne passeraient plus aucun Noël ensemble… Oh James! Pourquoi? Ils ne l'avaient pas mérité. Qui était elle maintenant sans lui? Elle était incomplète, mutilée. Où était elle? La maison même ne semblait plus la même. Elle qui était censée les protéger les avait livré. Maintenant, le mal s'y insinuait, la maison était perdue, perdue dans les méandres du néant, le néant qu'était l'âme de Lily.

James… Pourquoi n'était il pas là avec elle? Il lui manquait tant! Elle était si vide sans lui! Sans lui elle n'était plus rien! Lily ferma les yeux dans sa course effrénée. Durant un instant, elle sentit la présence de James à ses côtés. C'était la dernière page de leur histoire qui se tournait, elle le savait, elle le sentait. Jamais plus elle ne le toucherait, jamais plus elle ne l'embrasserait, jamais plus il ne lui sourirait… Jeunes et impétueux, ils s'étaient cru invincibles, ils avaient cru leur amour au dessus de tout… Alors que tout était si fragile! Les liens, bien que solides, pouvaient être déliés, brisés. Mais restait leur souvenir, leur âme! Et ça Lily le savait. Elle n'oublierait pas. Et elle se battrait.

James… Oh mon amour! Que t'a-t-il fait? Tu me manque tant! Moi aussi j'aimerai mourir, que tout s'arrête… Être avec toi! Oh si seulement! Mais je suis déjà morte, je le sais, je suis morte avec toi. Je t'ai suivie. Tout est déjà fini, je le devine. J'ai tellement besoin de toi! Dis moi que tout est faux, dis moi que demain le soleil se lèvera…

Lily venait d'arriver dans la chambre du bébé. Aussi agile qu'un chat, elle ferma la porte sur elle. Faible barricade. Elle le savait! S'il vous plaît, aidez moi! Je suis si seule! Je n'y arriverait pas, je ne suis pas assez forte! S'il vous plaît…

La porte s'effondra dans un crépitement d'étincelles.

- S'il vous plaît…

Le mal avait tout détruit sur son passage. Tout renversé, tout ravagé, tout réduit à néant. Pourtant, il ne porta aucune attention à Lily. Non, il regardait le bébé. Lily réalisa alors. Son bébé! L'enfant de James! Leur petit. Elle se saisit de l'enfant, et recula. Sur son épaule, Harry pleurait. Elle était sa défense, sa défense! Le mal sembla hésiter. Mais il n'avait pas de temps, pas de scrupules, et encore moins de la pitié. Lily hurla.

James… L'éclair frappa Lily en pleine poitrine. Sous le choc, elle eut un hoquet. Son corps vacilla, et elle s'affaissa sur elle-même, alors qu'un froid mortel s'insinuait dans ses veines, la paralysant à tout jamais. Le bébé roula à côté de sa mère. Ses pleurs redoublèrent.

James… La douleur est si froide! L'As-tu ressentie toi aussi? Je serais bientôt là, avec toi. Ensemble mon amour, ensemble! Il n'y a plus de vie en moi, et c'était la seule chose qui m'éloignait de toi. Je t'aime, j'arrive, je suis presque là, tu me manques tant, j'ai tellement besoin de toi… Plus jamais il n'y aura de vide en moi… Mon amour, me voilà.

James…


End file.
